Caught rejected idea-fic
by gear25
Summary: the title says it all, don't take this seriously, the writing is very bad etc, but i wanted to share it anyway...have fun
He could sworn he was in a room- but he didn't know where. The darkness was swallowing the place. He knew only three things; the person who was hurting him. He was tied with chains. He felt pain.

"….Oh, my dear, little mousy..." the voice said. "I love it watching you like this….I truly do..."

"...I swear….I will get out of here..." Chase said.

The woman put her finger in his shoulder's wound, covering it with fresh blood. She licked it.

"...Even your blood is tasty..." she smiled.

"..You..are sick..." Chase said, in deep pain.

"Really? You know, I only seek fun with you. Now, tell me…..are you having fun too?" she asked.

"..As..if..I could have fun..when an old hag like you tortures me now, could I?" Chase said, his eyes glaring her.

"Hm hm hm. You sure like to play a strong boy, my little Chase. Now..." she said, showing her hand with the nine-tails whip in it. "Would you like to entertain me more?"

Chase gasped in shock. "N-no...please, not again...I don't want anymore..." he said, crying.

"Why not, my dear child? As before, it won't hurt...much." she said. Then she hit his torso with a lashing speed.

"Ahhhh!" Chase yelled. He tried to get free, but the damn shackles held him hard.

"Yes! More! Scream more! Give me the despair! Surrender to the pain, scream for more! I know, you like it! You want more!" the woman yelled excited, whipping his head, back, limbs, arms.

Chase tried his best not to shout. Not to cry. Not to beg for mercy. But he couldn't.

"..Stop..it...I BEG YOU, STOP IT!" he yelled. The woman stopped. Chase bowed his head. He couldn't stop breathing. The pain he felt was beyond imagination.

"What is it? Stop ruining all the fun!...I was at the best part...tearing off that bruised flesh of yours, purring salt so it burns like hell…you ruined it." she said, touching with her fingers Chase's skin.

"..You...you are going to pay for this..." Chase said.

"How? How many days have passed Chase? Five? Six? You've been here for this long, and no one saved you, and you haven't managed to escape. How am I going to pay? When you are like this?" she asked. Chase stared at her, saying nothing. She was right.

"Now then, what can I do to make you suffer more?...Oh, I got it! You won't get food or water for the next day! How that sounds?" she asked.

"It sounds really stupid." Chase said. "I didn't agree to those you did to me, neither I like to be tortured! I am not a masochist!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I only ask you because I want to hear your opinion. Either way, you are going to suffer, so it doesn't matter." she said. "Now, what do you want to play with? Stabbings? Needles? Cuts? Shocks? But you can't choose whippings because we already played that now. So, what do you want?" she asked him smiling. Chase was shivering. If that meant ''playing time'' he wondered what real torture was like.

"..Mind if I don't choose?" he said grinning. The woman approached him and then they were face to face. She glared him. Chase gulped.

"You better choose, Suno. Because, if you don't, I will make things my way, and worse than these things I do to you now. Now choose." she said.

"...Eh..well.." Chase said, trying to think the less painful ''game''. "I..will go with shocks." he said. The woman smiled.

"Shocks huh? That's a good option. We have to play that game since two days, right? But, in order to do you the favor, tell me the magic word." she said.

Chase gulped again. Now that was very sick. "Can...you make me... suffer with shocks... pretty please?" he said. Inside of him, he was felling stupid, crazy, humiliated.

"Alright! If that's your wish." she said, and grabbed the shock machine. Chase closed his eyes.

"How long will I stay here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe for quite while. Maybe for ever." she said.

"And all this time I am going to be tortured by you?" he asked.

"Yes, Chase. You are my precious toy, after all." she said, ready to plug the device in Chase's body.

Chase smiled.

"You sure are a crazy, sadistic old- hag, Charlemagne." he said.

Charlemagne smiled. "Why, thank you, little Suno." she said, and hit him with the device.

That continued for other 27 days, until Team Core tech saved Chase. Now they are all living nice and quiet.

* * *

 **Before you say anything, I say that this fic was very sadistic, crazy, nd I don't know either why the heck I wrote it. I guess I was bored. If you want, don't take this seriously, it's just something to pass the time. XD (I am a very weird, saditic person)**


End file.
